


Noise of the Rain

by ShreddieKirin



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Rain, Safer Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShreddieKirin/pseuds/ShreddieKirin
Summary: After some sort of case where Claudia gets kidnapped (not for very long and nothing bad really happened to her), Artie helps her deal with the effects of an aphrodisiac that was used on her. Oh, and it's raining.





	

Artie wakes with a start, perfectly in time with a boom of thunder. He squints at the hotel’s alarm clock.

_ 3:18 _

He grumbles, cursing his inability to sleep untroubled for even one night. He looks over at the other bed where Claudia lays. Strained breaths come from her, but it takes him a moment to realize she’s awake.

“Claudia?” he calls softly.

“A-Artie?” It sounds like she’s been crying, but it’s hard to tell with the noise of the rain.

He flips on a lamp and sits up. Looking over, he sees the girl hunched over and curled into a ball.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asks gently, getting up and walking over to her bed.

“I-, I think they affected me with something.”

“Did you see what it was?” he asks as he sits on the edge of the bed.

“N-No. T-They, they had me blindfolded the entire time. I-I couldn’t see anything. B-But… I could, I could feel it.”

“What did it feel like?”

“It felt… dusty, l-like powdery… b-but also, almost kind of, of slimy…sticky a-and tingly, and, and, prickly… warm, a-and  _ hungry _ , l-like it…like i-it wanted to e-eat me. I-It was, it was  _ filthy _ .”

He listens as Claudia continues to list off adjectives. None of the sensations she lists really come together to form any artifact he knows of.

“Did it hurt…?” he asks when there’s a pause in her diatribe.

“N-Not then…b-but n-now, now i-it does…”

He slowly puts a hand on her back and rubs gently. She startles, uncurling herself and quickly backing up against the headboard.

“D-Don’t touch me!”

Her eyes are wide, and her breathing’s erratic. Her cheeks look rather pink as well, but it’s hard to tell in the current lighting.

“Claudia…?”

She hunches back down, and he’s pretty sure she begins to cry, but again, it’s hard to tell.

“I-It hurts…” She’s definitely crying.

He slowly moves to sit by her, giving her plenty of time to voice any objections. She doesn’t.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“I-I, I think the thing was… I think it was…” She takes a deep breath before rushing the sentence out, “I think it was an aphrodisiac.”

He’s silent for a moment, just listening to the rain. “An aphrodisiac, huh?”

She nods. “I-I’ve, um, I’ve never really done…this… before…”

He turns to her. “Wait, so…?”

“L-Like I’ve kissed and stuff before…! I-I’ve just never really gotten much farther than that,” she explains sheepishly.

“Claudia-”

“Artie, please!” She turns to look at him. “I-It hurts so much… I-  _ please _ .” Her eyes are brimming with tears, and they have a desperate look in them.

It’s not like he’s never thought about it since she came to the warehouse; she’s a brilliant young woman with a decent figure, but he’s a grown man who can control himself. Claudia has always clearly been completely uninterested in him, and he respects that.

He doesn’t want to take advantage of her either. She can’t think straight and is willing to have sex with anyone right now. He especially doesn’t want her to lose her virginity in that kind of heat of the moment decision.

“A-Artie, I-I’ve been thinking about this, for awhile…a-and I, I want the person I lose m-my, my virginity to, t-to be someone I trust. A-And I trust  _ you _ more than, than anyone else. So, please…”

He carefully hooks a finger under her chin and tilts her head up. He moves so his face is barely an inch away from hers. She’s definitely blushing.

“Are you sure?” he asks one last time.

She whines, “Yes,  _ please _ …”

He hesitantly presses his lips to hers, and she’s quick to respond and reciprocate. She climbs onto his lap, trying not to break the kiss, and he hesitantly puts his hands on her hips. The girl’s pajama pants are riding rather low, and he gently traces patterns on the exposed skin. She shudders and gasps, and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. After a moment she pulls away.

“I, I need m-more…” she says through gritted teeth.

He watches as she fumbles to get off her shirt. Once it’s off, she puts her hands back on his shoulders.

“I um, I-I don’t really know what to do…” she awkwardly admits.

He softly chuckles, “Then I guess it’s a good thing I do.”

He pulls her in for another kiss, before moving his lips to her neck. She lets out an appreciative moan as he gently sucks and nips at the skin, traveling to her pulse, where she moans again.

“A-Artie… p-please…  _ harder _ …”

He does so, cautiously biting down on her heartbeat. She cries out and bucks against him.

“Y-Yes! Fu-Fuck…that feels good…”

Despite her objections, he moves down from her neck. He slides his hands up from her hips, and he hears her moan, probably realizing what he’s doing.

“G-God…Ar-Artie…”

He takes one of her breasts in his mouth, and carefully licks her nipple, bringing a hand up to massage the other. She’s reduced to moans and random muttered words as he pleasures her. He gently nips the nub, and she makes a startled noise.

“D-Do th-that again… b-but harder…” He hesitantly bites down on the nub, and she cries out, “Y-Yes! L-Like that! M-More… p-please…!”

She screams as he carefully grinds her nipple between his teeth. He roughly pinches the girl’s other nipple, and the volume of her cries increases.

“A-Artie! I-I, I th-think I’m gonna…! Sh-Should I…?”

He twists the nipple in his fingers in response. She wails and half-spasms against him as she orgasms. He only releases her breasts when he’s sure she’s done. She pants against his neck.

“I-It still h-hurts…It’s not a-as bad, b-but it st-still…” She begins to softly cry. “P-Please…I-I…”

He nods, carefully laying her down onto her back. She blushes as he slowly slides down her pajama pants, giving her plenty of time to object. He sees she’s not wearing any underwear, and cum marks her thighs. Whatever they used on her is notably strong, since she appears to be already aroused again, if she ever even stopped.

He presses his lips to one of the stains on her thighs, licking her juices off. He hears her sigh and gasp as he tastes her, and he doesn’t touch her sex until he’s done.

The girl moans as his lips touch her cunt. He gently presses a finger into her as he licks her folds. She arches under him, pushing his finger farther inside her, tightening around it, and trying to take in more. He hesitantly pushes another finger in along the first, and she moans gratefully.

He carefully runs his tongue over her clit and she cries out. The girl’s thighs begin to tremble. Gently sucking, he thrusts his fingers into her.

“Ar-Artie! I-”

She climaxes, and her cum runs down his fingers. He pulls them out and sits back up to look down at her. She’s blushing and panting heavily.

“Artie…p-please…I-I…”

“What do you need?”

“F-Fuck me…p-please…”

“Claudia,”

“P-Please…!”

“Hold on, let me grab a condom.”

Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabs his wallet. He digs through it until he finds what he’s looking for. Then he leans back down to kiss her.

She sighs into the kiss, and soon starts tugging at his clothes. He pulls away to take his shirt off, but she pushes him onto his back and crawls over him. She takes off the garment herself before pressing her lips back to his.

He feels her thigh pressing against his erection, and lightly moans into the kiss. She pulls back, her cheeks flushed a bright red. He allows her to remove his pajama pants and boxers, lifting so she can tug them off. She takes the condom from him, rips it out of the package, and rolls it down his cock like she’s done it a thousand times before.

She moves back up, clearly not sure what to do. Moving his hands to her hips, he helps her get aligned. He enjoys the loud moan that leaves her lips when he gently lowers her onto him. He waits to move until he gets some sort of sign from her that she’s ready, which comes in the form of the girl rolling her hips back into him. He begins to thrust into her, starting slowly for her sake but quickly speeding up.

“Aaaahh…! O-Oh God… fu-fuck… ahh!… th-that feels… aaaahhh…”

She begins to move as well, pulling a moan from his own lips. The sounds from him don’t end there, but Claudia’s drown them out, especially when she suddenly cries out.

“R-Right there!”

He does so, positioning her so he hits that spot with every thrust. She thanks him by tightening around him in rhythm with his movements and screaming in ecstasy. He moves one of his hands down so he can circle her clit with a finger. She screams his name and orgasms, clenching around him in a way that pushes him to his own.

After they’ve come down from their respective peaks he lifts her and pulls out of her before completely lifting her off. He gets up, promising her he’ll be right back.

He heads to the bathroom where he strips off the condom and grabs a washcloth. He cleans himself off before grabbing an unused one and heading back out. He finds Claudia right where he left her, curled up in the warm spot he left. He cleans her off, which he suspects startles her. Afterwards he picks her up and carries her over to his bed.

He gently sets her down, before laying next to her and turning off the lamp. She curls up to him and nuzzles her face into his neck.

“I’m sorry… but thank you,” she murmurs into his ear, “It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

He smiles and wraps his arms around her. “It’s okay.”

She mutters what sounds like “thanks” before drifting off. He listens to the thunder, rain, and her soft breathing, and it’s not long before he falls asleep as well.


End file.
